Tesla
Summary *The Tesla is unlocked in P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). *It is a single-target, short-ranged defensive building with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *When not attacking, the Tesla will retreat underground, invulnerable to any attacks. However, its hitpoints will still go down, due to its limited lifetime. *A Tesla card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Tesla is effective against small hordes of troops, such as Skeletons, or slowly zapping away some health from moderate health troops. *The Tesla also deals moderate damage to higher hitpoint troops such as the Baby Dragon. *When it retreats underground, the Tesla is unaffected by damage dealing spells, such as the Rocket and Lightning, and cannot be targeted by any troops. *The Tesla can be frozen while underground, so it won't pop up when enemies are in range while the Freeze is active on it. **This allows ground troops to bypass a Tesla, as it can't be targeted while hidden underground. *Tesla is an effective counter to the Princess and the Royal Giant when placed near the middle of the Arena, as they will have to wander into the Tesla's range in order to attack it. So, when using the Princess or the Royal Giant, the player should provoke the Tesla with another troop first to prevent them from wandering into its range and being destroyed. *The Tesla is great at distracting enemy troops that target buildings, such as the Giant and Hog Rider. By placing it in the middle of the player's part of Arena, the troops will target it instead of the Towers. **However, you can use the Freeze spell on the Tesla while it's underground, so your troops will ignore it. *The Tesla's re-targeting is moderate to slow, meaning that the player should send troops in large groups when attacking an enemy's Tesla. *The Tesla can target both air and ground troops and has more health, so it can be interchangeable with the Cannon. It costs 1 more Elixir and fires slower which are the downsides, however. *It is not wise to attack a Tesla with spells alone, as it will usually retreat before the player can attack it, and even if they do hit it it will result in a negative Elixir trade unless other troops are hit as well. *Unlike other buildings, the Tesla takes up a 2x2 space as opposed to a 3x3 space. This means that it can fit in the gap between an Arena Tower and the edge of the Arena. *It takes time to get back into the ground so Spear Goblins can get a hit out of it before they die. *When combined with an X-Bow, it can help take out towers from a long distance. History *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Tesla's damage by 7%. *On 29/2/16, the March Update decreased the Tesla's hitpoints by 5%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Tesla's hit speed to 0.8 sec (from 0.7 sec) and lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Tesla's range to 5.5 (from 6) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Tesla's hitpoints by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Tesla's hitpoints by 8%. Trivia *The Tesla's mechanics are similar to its counterpart in Clash of Clans. *The Tesla is the only defence that can be placed symmetrically. *It is named after the Tesla Coil, a device invented by Nikola Tesla which can produce large amounts of AC current in frightening display. *The Tesla is the only building which retreats underground when it finishes attacking. *The word 'electrickery' is a play on words, and a reference to the Tesla's description in Clash of Clans. *In Clash of Clans, the Tesla does not retreat underground when it is not actively attacking. It simply remains above ground for the rest of the attack. *It resembles the level 1 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans. *Although the Tesla has the same range as the Cannon (5.5 tiles), the Tesla is able to target Musketeers and Princesses due to its ability to become invulnerable when not attacking, forcing them to come into its targeting range before they can fire at it. *If the Tesla is about to retreat and the Freeze is used on it, the retreating sound effect will loop. *The Tesla is the only Common building so far that can target flying troops. fr:Teslade:Teslaru:Теслаit:Tesla Category:Building Cards Category:Common Cards Category:P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse Cards